Accidentally in Love With a Warlock
by KaZeMix
Summary: Alexandria Lightwood is forced to go to a club with her younger brother Isiah. While there, she meets an enticing female named Maggie Bane. They hit it off well, and end up having rough sex in the bathroom of the club. The next day, when Alexandria calls Maggie, the girl does not remember her. Will Maggie remember Alex? Or will they drift apart? (Yuri, genderbent Alec and Magnus)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well . . . I was horny, to be honest, and wanted to write something. I was listening to the song Arms by Christina Perri when I wrote this, and **_**DAMN**_**, I love this song! I was also listening to Accidentally in Love, so that's why I called the fic Accidentally in Love With a Warlock. XD Nice back story, right? Also, this chapter contains yuri. So you have been warned. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter One  
****  
** It was about eleven twenty at night in Brooklyn. In the club, cleverly named Wasted, young adults thrashed and grinded on the dance floor, blindingly bright lights all the colors of the rainbow moved frantically around as if they were the dancers I was watching from the cold, metal bar. An abandoned drink that I had been forced to buy by my younger brother Isiah sat in front of me, which I was currently running my finger around the rim of. My gaze was trying to focus on one of the male dancers in purple spandex tights and a half shirt made of thick black lace that was being ground against by two other males on either side of him. _That isn't dancing, that's a three-way_.

I groaned, and looked over at the pink drink. Apparently it was a cocktail, amber liquid sitting in a glass with a wide, shallow bowl and a long stem, like a warped wine glass. I couldn't wrap my head around how many different glasses were made _just_ for one particular drink. There were wine glasses, shot glasses, margarita glasses, champagne glasses, etcetera, etcetera.

Then, I was trying to look for Isiah. He _had_ to be dancing with some pretty but ditsy blonde who was engulfed by his looks. Yes, Isiah Lightwood, the ladies man. He could get a girl to handle his cock with just a simple nothing into their ear. Sometimes, I wish I had his ability of getting into pretty girl's panties just like that. Though, I didn't have his looks. High cheekbones, thick, black hair that he brushed into a look he called "emo", and dark brown eyes. I don't know why, but some girls go crazy for brown eyes. I had always liked Jacie's golden eyes, but she wasn't particularly interested in my simple, yet obvious, flirting. Even I found it to be a bit stupid when I did it. Somehow though, with Isiah and Jacie, everyone wanted them. The girls wanted to be like Jacie, while they wanted to ride Isiah for the night. Though, with me, most girls just seemed to gloss over me and go to the next pretty face with a skimpy tank top and short-shorts to ask for carpet samples.

A sigh came from my mouth as I picked up the cocktail glass and took a drink, feeling my dry, tight throat open and moisturize from the liquid. I smiled, and turned to look at the other end of the bar. Two seats away was a girl, sitting with fine posture and legs tucked underneath her plastic chair that looked to be neon blue. She had a mane of brown hair that seemed blonde at the roots, and brown at the tips, which was combed to the right side of her head. Her neck and the left side of her face was visible. She had glitter almost painted onto her perfectly tanned complexion, and a smirk on her face as she ordered a shot from the bartender. How one could seemingly have perfect skin and drink shots as well, I'd never know, but this girl already had me intently staring. She was wearing what looked to be a white cami top with splashes of rainbow paint on it, and black tights that donned _many _silver sequins.

Her makeup was just as interesting. She had lavender eyeshadow that was painted over with a heavy amount of flecky glitter, and hot pink lipstick that matched the lights that almost drunkenly swayed past her. With the rainbow lights that flashed past her, they all seemed to heighten her appearance.

To me, she was downright sexy.

I scooted over to the next seat and turned to look at her. Her gaze was on the shot as she picked it up. She looked at the liquid inside, then downed it in one swift gulp. I watched as she set it back down on the counter and made a purring noise with her tongue.

"Bartender, I'm gonna have another. And give her one, too. She looks like she needs some excitement." The girl said in a feathery voice that sent my heart aflutter. Just then, I realized what she had said. I turned to look at her again, and she was grinning, her eyes meeting mine.

Was . . . was she referring to me? I pointed at myself, and she gave a definite nod. I could feel a pink blush spread across my pale face, and I smiled slightly at her. She was giggling, and looked over at the dance floor.

"Well, what is your name, deary?" She asked me, resting her chin on her hands that were resting on the bar. Her green eyes looked beautiful, slit like a cat's, with golden tones hidden behind the enchanting lime green.

I rested one arm on the bar, then turned to answer her. "My name is Alexandria. Alexandria Lightwood," I began, feeling a sensation of heat travel through my body down to my feet, and back up to my face. "What might yours be?"

"Well, it may be Maggie, but some call me Mag, and others call me Bane." She chuckled, dropping me a glittery wink that sent that sensation through me again. The alcohol _had _to be getting to me, since I was now inspecting her flat stomach, noticing the lack of a bellybutton.

She knew I was staring, and scooted to the edge of her seat. Maggie straightened up, her belly now fully visible to me. I smiled, and looked back up at her face. She was looking me up and down.

All I was wearing was a blue sweater that hugged my hips and breasts, tight black jeans, and boots that reached the lowest point of my calve, nothing too out of the ordinary for me. Though, Maggie seemed to like it. She reached over to me and caressed the hem of my right sleeve, noticing the thin fabric.

"Good thing you're not dancing, or else guys would be lining up to watch you." She chuckled as she handed me the other shot glass the bartender had given her. She clanked our glasses together, then downed the drink like a child being forced to take cough syrup. Only, she was enjoying it more. Maggie stared at me as I looked at the glass. Inside was a coppery colored drink. I didn't know what to think, so I sniffed it. The pungent odor of whiskey graced my nostrils, and I set it down.

"I don't like whiskey." I muttered, as she scooted to the seat next to mine. She looked slightly disappointed.

"Really? Shame, I got that just for you." She said, twisting one lock of her brown hair around her finger.

My heart palpitated in my chest as I felt my hand grip the glass and swallow it quickly. Maggie's slanted eyes were wide, and she set one hand on the bar and laughed. "Was that your first shot, darling?"

I nodded, turning to her and giving a smile. She smiled, and motioned to the dance floor with her head. But, just then, the song changed. I knew it had to have changed about three times before I noticed it, but now, the DJ looked out at the crowd.

"Guys, time for some eighties jams. Anyone who is wearing glitter and neon, come down to dance!" He yelled into the microphone, rattling the dilapidating ceiling, sending a few flecks of hot pink paint down onto the dancers below.

Maggie looked puzzled. "This is a dance club for, like, ravers. I didn't think I was back at prom."

I turned to see most of the dancers leaving, but some staying. Isiah was still there, two girls cheering as he brought them to the middle of the dance floor. The song began, and I recognized it in an instant.

"I Need a Hero by Bonnie Tyler. I love this song!" I said to Maggie, as she gave a smirk and extended her hand. Her gesture spoke _Care to dance_, but her eyes said _Care to have sex in the bathrooms_.

My heart fluttered, and I slightly took Maggie's hand. This was all happening so fast. First, I was looking at this girl, next she bought me a drink, now she was asking me to dance. Isiah had told me before we left that I had a 90 percent chance of scoring. And, I guess that was true.

Suddenly, I was near the edge of the dance floor, Maggie standing in front of me, gripping my hips with her ring laden hands and swaying me side to side with her. She removed one hand from my hip and moved one of my limp hands to her waist. I did the same with my other hand as she rested her other hand back on my hip. She smiled as she spun me around to the remaining seconds of the opening instrumental of the song. Now that I looked at her more, Maggie did look as if she belonged in the eighties.  
_  
_ Maggie pulled me close to her, and pushed me outward in her little dance, spinning me around and then, circling around me during the chorus. She traced the lines of my ribs, my bellybutton, and my collar bone through my sweater, then pulled me in close, wrapping one leg around mine and dipped herself. Once she came back up, she leaned me back, dipping me, apparently. I blushed, feeling my heart pound against my chest hard. I was already sweating, and it was showing through my sweater. I had a tank top underneath, but I didn't want to strip down to it, not _right_ in front of Maggie.

"Alexandria, I'll hide you in the crowd. You can take off your sweater there." She whispered in my ear, then giving it a slight nip.

I jumped back slightly, then noticed her expression. She looked to be getting horny, and I knew it. I didn't want to disappoint her, so I followed through with it, even if I had no idea she knew what I was thinking. I must have thought out loud again. She spun us over into a tight crowd of people, and covered me with her curvy body. As I removed my sweater, I heard a slurred voice being directed at Maggie.

"Hey, hottie in the glitter, wanna fuck?" Asked a drunk man who only looked to be twenty, as he looked past me and to the half naked girl who was now glaring.

"I have someone to take home already. _Right_, Alexandria, darling?" She wrapped one arm around me, rubbing my hip gently. I blushed wildly, and she seemed to be enjoying it throughly.

"Pfft, I bet you're lying. If you really are taking her home, prove it!" He walked over so that we were only inches away from him. I looked to the girl I was being petted by, and she was already sneering at him.

"Yeah, do it!" Another man in the crowd cheered.

"Guys, there's two dykes over here! They're gonna fuck!"

The terminology the last man used angered me slightly, but I was already being pulled close to Maggie, who looked a bit uncomfortable. "Can I kiss you?" She whispered, her eyebrows furrowed in slight worry.

I gave her a nod, and she then pressed her abdomen to mine. We stared into each other's eyes as she then wrapped her arms around my neck, and pulled me into a deep, passionate kiss. From just a few feet away, I could hear Isiah cheering. "Go Alex! Score!"

I giggled in my mind, as I cupped Maggie's cheeks and held the kiss for a few more seconds. An electric sensation stung through my lips, but I didn't mind. Her lips were soft, and her kiss left my knees wobbling. I barely even had caught any breath after she broke the kiss before she gave me another, longer and harder.

"Time for some more electronic tunes!" The DJ said, but we both ignored them. The dancers ran back to the dance floor and lashed around to the blaring music. Maggie pulled away, breaking our little series of short kisses. She pulled me towards a door with a painting of a scantily clad woman that read "Babes".

I was pulled in by the woman, and she was already pulling me into one of the stalls and closing the cold, electric green door closed and pulling me into another series of now harder kisses. My heart was racing, and I could feel hers beating against mine. She gripped onto my sides, particularly the space just below my breasts, and kissed me hard and passionately. I could feel her transferring her heat into me as she then licked my lips with her begging tongue. I opened my mouth and let her tongue in, as we then began to make out, her hands touching me all over. My hips, my neck, my boobs, and then to my waistline. She trailed one hand lower and reached my vagina, which she began stroking though my jeans. My moans filled the bathroom as we heard two girls who had entered the bathroom start questioning us.

"Hey, girl, is he big?" One obviously drunk girl asked, knocking on the door. Her friend laughed, and they both started knocking on the door.

Maggie glared, then gave me a quick kiss before she unlocked the door and let us both see the girls. They had boobs too big for their slender bodies, and dresses that showed their thongs beneath. Their makeup was smeared, and Maggie shook her head.

"Well, her breasts are great, but I'm not that big, only a B cup." She shrugged. The girls scoffed.

"Girls making out is _totally_ gross." One of the girls with brunette hair added. The blonde simply nodded, and they strutted out to their best ability.

"Now, where were we?" Maggie asked, cupping one of my breasts in her hand. I moaned again, as she inspected my breasts. "Hmm, you're a C cup, right?"

I nodded, pulling the door shut again and locking it. Maggie smiled, then pulled down the top of my tank top, revealing my breasts that hid in my black, lacy bra. She took it upon herself to unlatch it and pull it off, dropping it to the black tile ground and staring at them. She smirked, and leaned in close to suck on one of my nipples. I felt a tingling sensation in my breast, and I moaned happily, resting my hands on her stomach, sneaking my hands under the cami top she was wearing and touched both of her tits. I felt her bite my nipple gently as my legs quivered under my now heavy weight. I leaned my head back, and she teased at my tender breast while kissing and licking it.

Within minutes, I was stripped down to just my lace panties. They were black, to match my bra, and very thin. I knew she could see me through it, and Maggie was ultimately very pleased. She had groped, licked, bitten, and kissed my breasts, as well as lick every corner of my mouth.

Once I felt her hand reach into my panties, I was breathless. I felt like I was soaring, and she was there with me, smiling that beautiful smile that she had given me before. I barely knew her, but I was trusting her with my virginal body. She was being quite gentle, and I loved it. Maggie removed her hand from my vagina, clear liquid drizzling down her long, tan fingers. A blush blazed on my cheeks as I watched her pull down my black panties and stare at me. Her smile was clear as she quickly licked my vagina. I moaned loudly, pressing my pale arms against the blue door of the stall.

"Alexandria, ready to cum?" She asked in a desirable tone. I nodded quickly as Maggie extended her tongue and pushed it into my vagina.

My moans grew so loud that the woman entering the bathroom wondered where it was coming from aloud. We didn't care. We just continued having sex. I gave my high pitched moans of pleasure while Maggie giggled and looked up at me while she fucked me with her pale pink tongue.

"Maggie, by the Angel, _harder_!" I moaned, gripping onto her arm which was rested on my thigh.

Her tongue penetrated me hard, and almost fell onto the ground. A loud, high moan escaped from my lips as Maggie lapped up the clear liquid that resulted. She smiled at me, giving me a visible grin. From underneath her smoldering lashes, her eyes shone brightly.

"God, Alexandria, you taste great." She said, looking up at me, standing up to reach my level again. Stroking my cheek, she gave me another hard kiss and pulled my pale body close. My heart was starting to slow down, as well as my breathing. I could barely feel my legs as she then helped me put my clothes back on.

"I'll drive you home. Plus, you were great. Just saying." She smiled, pulling us out from the bathroom stall and out of the club, to her car.

Once the ride to my apartment had ended, she gave me a peck on the cheek. "Call me, lovely."

**A/N: Well, that was long and interesting, wasn't it? I hope you enjoyed, and leave reviews if I should continue this, because I have great plans for the next few chapters. Farewell, dear readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welp, even though this story isn't as popular as Through My Eyes, or Alec's Story, I really wanted to continue it~ I hope that you enjoy this chapter. P.S., every chapter will be about two or three pages long at least, four or five at most.**

  
**Chapter Two**

The next morning, my head pounded. I looked up, trying to see the alarm clock on my nightstand. _Five twenty am? Well, better than I normally do_, I thought to myself as I lazily sat up from my warm bed. My hand almost instinctively reached for my forehead, as I felt the pounding sensation against my hand. Just as I could find a way to properly stand up and not fall back onto my bed, I went over to my dresser and threw on a blue plaid flannel shirt and walked downstairs with my fluffy rainbow slippers Jacie had gotten me for my eighteenth birthday. It had been a year since then, but they were already falling apart from me training in them. Purple threads trailed behind my feet just as the red and green did. Though, that didn't matter. I did like my slippers, and they still kept my feet warm, so what was the point getting rid of them?

My eyes glanced at our kitchen table lined with more fast food. Just looking at any of us, we didn't look like we ordered it often, but Jacie did in fact love it over Isiah's failed attempts at cooking. Half the time, I didn't even enter the kitchen to fake eating his food, for fear that it would attack me. And believe me, I am not a fighter.

This time, though, Jacie was sitting at the table, eating an egg McMuffin. She looked quite content with it, and patted the seat across from her.

With her mouth full, she called, "Alexandria! Get your butt over here! I have hash browns!"

I chuckled a bit and walked over to the seat and sat down, taking one of the wrapped-up hash browns she was extending to me. After I unwrapped it, I bit into it, not realizing that it was blazing hot. How Jacie could keep food warm with just her body heat was impossible for me to fathom.

She pushed a glass of water towards me, and I downed it quickly. A flash of me drinking something from a small, darkened glass. My eyes shot open, and I noticed Jacie with a concerned look on her face, Isiah with the same expression. They watched me, while I just tried to hide my face with my black hair.

"Hehe . . ." I pushed my bangs over my eyes and ran out of the room.

"Nice bra, Alex!" Isiah shouted jokingly. I just ran back to my room and hid under the covers, hoping no one would come into my room.

I looked into my mirror a minute later, and noticed that my bra was showing through my overly-loose tank top. I pulled it back into its proper place, and sat down on my bed. It was at that moment that I noticed something. A light bite mark near my collarbone. I almost felt my heart race as I picked up my cell phone and noticed that I had about three texts.

_Hey, Alex? Can you come over tomorrow, maybe?_

Are you there?

Well, meet me at my place tomorrow. I want to see you again.

My head was beginning to pound again. Who had texted me? A flash of glitter and two eyes that looked to be of a cat traveled through my mind. I looked back at my phone, then at myself in the mirror again. Almost instantly I was in black skinny jeans and a blue tank top, a black and blue flannel shirt buttoned up over it. I pulled on my thick soled black boots, taking my phone before I ran out of the Institute to the address that had been sent to me through the texts.

Once I had reached an area with clusters upon clusters of apartments, I went to the middle apartment. I went up to the door nervously, and stared at the door. I wondered what was going on behind the door, and if I was interrupting anything.

Pressing the buzzer once, I heard an annoyed groan come from the person inside the house. My bangs drifted into my face from the breeze, but I suddenly pushed them out of the way when a woman in a silky, lingerie-like nightshirt that was _only_ see-through and a black and pink lacy thong answered the door. She looked hungover, with smudges of black makeup around her eyes and glitter trailing down her neck. Her brown waves of hair tumbled down her curved, tan back. My legs shook slightly as I swallowed hard, and looked back up into her eyes.

The green-gold color intensified as I stared at her. "Um . . . I believe you sent me this text?"

I held out the phone for her to gaze at it. Her brow furrowed, as if she was trying to focus on the phone number or the text. She shook her head weakly, her frown sympathetic.

"I'm sorry, darling. I don't remember who you are. Hm . . . where were we?" She asked in a smooth voice, before turning behind her once again.

"We were at-" I had began, before she wrapped her arms around a brunette girl who was an inch or two taller than her. They kissed briefly, and then the girl who had originally answered the door looked down at me. "Sorry, I think I have to go. I believe you understand?"

Before I could answer, the door was already shut on my face as I finally remembered something. Intense green-gold eyes that made me shudder just from staring into them for more than a few seconds. A voice that had made me drink something mixed with whiskey. A seductive warlock girl who had given me oral sex in a bathroom.

A girl I had fallen in love with the very day I met her.

I went back up to her door, and knocked. The door was lazily pulled open by her again. She had slightly cleaned up her makeup, but was still wearing the lingerie. The warlock girl gave a confused look. "Um, didn't I say I had to go?"

"You answered the door. Anyway, I'm Alexandria Lightwood, the girl who you gave oral sex in one of the bathrooms at Wasted, the club you were at last night." The words spewed from my mouth, and I noticed a look on the face of the brunette behind her. She was glaring slightly, and I noticed that her nails were growing longer, with a shiny glint coming from them.

"Really? I should remember you, with your blue eyes and paleness that matches a vampire's." She stated, looking over her shoulder at the girl she just kissed. "Well, I'm sorry if you wanted to hook up after that, I'm with her." One wavy lock of her was pushed off her neck by the girl whose nails had grown just at the sight of me returning. She placed a kiss on the warlock's neck.

She giggled. "Her name is Leianne, Leianne Winchester. Surely you've heard of her, she is a mix of Shadowhunter and werewolf."

Leianne's eyes brightened at the mention of her name, and she turned Maggie to her. They smiled at each other, until the warlock girl turned back to me. My hands tightened into fists behind my back as I watched them. "Hey, how about you have a double date with us? Hm, I could bring a guy I bet you'd like." Maggie smiled, and placed a kiss on Leianne's cheek.

After a short, inaudible sigh, I opened my mouth slightly, and she grinned. "I knew you'd say yes. Tell ya what, we'll meet you at the movies tomorrow night. To get to know each other better. Then maybe we'll have dinner after that. Deal?" She extended a tanned hand to me, and I took it in my pale one, shaking.

Even though I was smiling, I was slightly annoyed by her interrupting me. Well, people did that to me often, but I didn't mind. My blood was already boiling from this werewolf/Shadowhunter girl, I didn't need too much more reason to be mad. I brushed my bangs out of my eyes, and swallowed hard to ease my dry throat. Now I didn't mind too much that she didn't let me give her a proper reaction. She smiled at me, and began to push Leianne back with her curvy hip. 

"Tomorrow at five thirty, okay? I'll call you at noon to remind you. I'm normally up by then." She dropped me a flirty wink and turned around, her hips swaying as she did so, closing the door with her rear. A smile curled onto my face, and my cheeks started to burn. That body, I remembered it perfectly. My hands hand felt every bit of it, but she couldn't remember it. I had begun to love her indefinitely, but she didn't even know my name. I could feel my heart slightly sink as I turned away from the door and walked away slowly. Isiah had told me of this feeling. He called it "rejection".

Though, he was wrong about the intensity of this emotion. It felt like my heart was being torn from my body and stopped on by Maggie in cleats that probably had heels, and were bathed in glitter, to top that off. Just as I walked past a couple sitting on a bench, smiling and kissing, I stopped. My head dropped, and my heart seemed to grow cold, just after it was hot before. My vision blurred as tears drizzled down my pale cheeks, streaking my face, and making penny-sized drops on the sidewalk and my boots. I didn't look in front of me, but I ran across the street, then ran into a freezing, dark alley. I shuddered, and I placed my hands against the cool brick, my breath staggering as I noticed a voice from behind.

"Hi, I have something to say to you, you slutty twat." The voice cackled.

Just as I turned around, a fist bashed against my skull, and my vision went black. All I could hear after that was laughing, a distinct, twisted laugh. One that I could swear I had heard from somewhere before.

**A/N: It took me about two weeks to finish, but now I'm back into doing this story again! I hope that this was as good as I thought it was! I will be updating in, at most, two weeks. I hope you stay tuned for the third chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so excited to be starting this again at a faster pace. Anyway, leaving on a cliffhanger was a good idea, no? Well, I hope this chapter ends up good~ I mean, I had nothing else to do, so updating shall be it~**

I was lying on a bed in the infirmary of the Institute when I woke up. My hair was a tangled nest around my head and neck. I could feel myself shiver. I was only in my bra and panties. Whatever had happened to me, it must had caused scattered injuries.

"Alex? Alex, are you awake now?" Jacie asked in a cool tone, looking down at me with big, golden eyes. Before I met Maggie, I would have pulled her close, but now it just seemed foreign. She was attractive, but wasn't that intense beautiful that the warlock was. I struggled to sit up as I debated who I would rather have had sex with, and Jacie gave me a large smile and ruffled my already messy hair.

"I thought you were going to die, dude!" She hugged me, then let me rest back against the pillows. The parabati rune on her neck was just revealed, and I smiled.

Isiah was sitting on the bed across from me, staring at me with a smile on his face. "We found you in the alley a few blocks away. What happened?"

My head raced to find an answer. One thing I remembered was the laugh. Who had it belonged to? I didn't know, but at this point, I would do anything just to get as many clear answers to most of my questions. I stood up, my knees buckling from not stretching. I walked to get my clothes, and noticed in the mirror all of the faded scars from the fight. Many on my neck and stomach. One scar on my cheek and many more on my legs. I pulled on my fresh clothes quickly and looked over at them, worry present in my gaze.

"How many _iratze's _did it take to heal me?" I asked in a calm tone.

"None worked. We asked to bring a warlock in." Jacie replied, leaning back in her chair, the bottom of her shirt riding up her stomach.

My stomach tightened as I heard the word "warlock". This feeling I barely knew. I straightened up as best I could and stared at them both. "What was the warlock's name?"

"Hm, it was Maggie, right? Maggie Bane?" Isiah looked over at his adoptive sister, as she simply nodded.

"Yeah. She said that she knew you, Alex. Isiah also recognized her from the 'club'." Jacie stated, pulling the hem of her shirt down, covering her stomach most of the way.

My stomach twisted, and I stood in the corner, trying to regain my composure. I felt my throat go dry as my two siblings stared at me. "I've never seen you this pale, Alex."

It took about three seconds for me to successfully drown out their talking, and for me to take my phone and go out to the front of the Institute. In the spring, it looked dewy and always very pretty. I was ignoring it at the moment, but only for more important reasons. My phone was scraped up very badly - it had been splattered with multiple colors of paint, and now even the black paint that had been originally on the case was ground off. Besides that, my phone was just fine. I sighed a bit, and then continued to check my messages. Two from Isiah - _Where r u Alex?_ and _Jacie is coming 2 look 4 u _-, one from Jacie - _I FOUND A PENNY ON THE SIDEWALK. THIS IS THE 6__TH__ 1 IN 2 DAYS! IM GONNA BE RICH IN A MONTH! _-, and three from a number I didn't recognize at the sight of it - _Alexandria, r u ok? Leianne is totally angry, and I think she is bloody._, _Alex, Leianne is saying that u passed out in an alley. R u ok?_, and lastly _Alex, I'm coming to heal u by request of ur brother. _-.__

I simply blushed. I could tell Maggie had texted me, and there was no doubt about it. Just as I was about to go walking back to her apartment, I heard a familiar voice. "Alex? Hey, are you feeling better?"

After I believed that the sky was talking to me and worried about my condition, I looked up to see a tall, lanky girl sitting up in the tree just next to the window that looked in at the infirmary of the Institute. I gave a smile as I waved up at her. "Hi, Maggie," my smile brightened as I noticed her grinning back at me.

"Hello, dear." She almost seemed to yawn, reclining back in the leaves and branches. Her luminous eyes were like two stars high up in a dark abyss, and twice and beautiful. Maggie wore tight shorts that only reached to the very beginning of her tanned thigh. Her long legs curled gracefully around a branch, her chunky heels tapping against the trees thick appendage gently. A loose grey tank top that donned a shining golden lightning bolt rested upon her shoulders. After a closer inspection, the warlock girl wore a rainbow bra that was almost bathed in glitter. I wondered slightly if it itched as I continued to converse with the girl that I had wanted to spend at least a day with.

"T-thanks for healing me, Maggie." I stated in a small voice. Right when I finished my sentence, she smirked and floated down from the treetops front-first. I stared up at her, dumbfounded. Just from the slight breeze of her magical force, I could catch a whiff of perfume - sandalwood. The smell was faint, but it was amazing. Maggie didn't seem the type to wear perfume, but that could possibly be to hide the aroma of alcohol. I didn't catch myself as I fell into her, sending us both falling.

Maggie's torso slammed against the tree she was in just a few seconds ago. I had landed on top of her, my knees buckling from the sudden pain as I could feel my face settle into the crook of her neck. She was breathing slowly, possibly trying to trigger the realization. My eyes widened as I noticed that she had gripped my hands in hers. Our fingers were intertwining as I raised my head and saw her golden-green eyes flash brightly. I now noticed that her eyelids were masked with purple, blue, and pink eyeshadow that mixed together like three clouds during a sunset. Silence now dragged between us, and I could feel my heart race against hers. Her glossed lips looked desirable, but my stomach twisted too hard to allow me to move. It was almost like she could tell that I was wanting to kiss her, and she took a bold move that not even I could have imagined from her current state and her mood towards me. She placed a light kiss on my forehead, and she smiled at me. "Hi, Leianne."

My eyes suddenly went big, and I put a hand on her forehead instinctively. "Are you okay? Did you hit your head?" I asked hastily, almost tying my words together.

A giggle arose from Maggie and she cupped my cheeks and pulled my face close. "You know Alexandria, you're really cute when you're worried."

I gave a light huff. "Don't scare me like that if you're okay!" My voice was quiet, but my tone was obviously harsh.

She rose her hands to her sides, causing me to regret what I had just said. My heart continued to race, even with her heart rate beginning to decrease. The heat between us kept my heart from slowing down, and I almost couldn't help but press closer. Her frame fit mine almost perfectly, say for my few extra pounds that made Jacie call me "pudgy like a penguin". I gave a light chuckle at my memory, but then noticed what the attractive girl was doing. Maggie was brushing back a few locks of my black hair to reveal more of my pale, possibly bruised, face.

"You're very pretty, Alexandria. Even with wounds on your face." She smiled at me, and I could tell I was blushing bright red. I smiled at her, and she continued by cupping my chin and pulling my face close to hers once again. After some heavy breathing from both of us, and a glance at either side of us, she placed a gentle kiss on my cheekbone, and smiled afterwards.

"Leianne would have never let me done this to her. She always wanted to be top when she sucked completely at it." She added, a brief laugh almost fluttering from her throat.

My heart suddenly stopped racing. Just the mention of _her_ name made me a bit upset. But, I continued to conversation either way, just to see what Leianne was actually like with Maggie. "How does she act when you're not being intimate?"

She scoffed, as if remembering something awful. "She always insists that she is the best werewolf out of her whole family. I tell her that she probably still has work to do, but she denies that as even being true. I've told her that even though she believes that she is more powerful than me, I could still summon a demon while she'd only have a wolf form to shape-shift into. 'No Maggie, I know that I could fight you and beat you. I have more powers than you'd even dare to think. High Warlock of Brooklyn isn't such a mighty title, y'know. They actually call me The Queen of Disaster down at Praetor Lupus. I'm just so amazing they do that so they don't have to fear me destroying them.' Ugh, I can get so annoyed with what she says sometimes. Hopefully, I can get the guts to break up with her, but she will probably try to fight me. I don't want to seriously hurt her unless getting paid for the evident healing is involved."

I chuckled lightly at her joke, but I was slightly annoyed at what Maggie had quoted by Leianne. "She really says that? Pfft, imagine her against a Shadowhunter. She'd totally lose. Is she even that powerful?"

Maggie shook her head, and laughed a bit as she began to lean in closer to me.

"MAGGIE BANE. I NEVER THOUGHT THAT YOU'D CHEAT ON ME WITH A _NEPHILIM._" A shrill voice blared. I could swear my ears were bleeding from her banshee-like voice. The werewolf girl walked over to us, and tore me off of Maggie. She shoved me hard and swiftly away before helping the warlock up and attaching her lips to the other girls in a fashion that she probably called kissing. I glared a bit as she ripped up Maggie's top with her sharpened nails.

Once the two had pulled away from each other, Maggie looked visibly upset. "It was all a misunderstanding, Leianne. She fell while we were talking, and she hurt her legs so we couldn't get up. It was only for a few seconds, I swear." She sounded almost like she was pleading, and then I could tell Leianne was fuming.

"First of all, I was here the whole time. I heard what you said about me. I could defeat a Nephilim in five seconds flat, and _just_ with my claws. You know I can, baby, you've seen me kill other wolves before." She stated in a god-like tone, and took Maggie's hand as if it were a trophy. "Now, I shall take you far away from _this_ weakling. In fact, I can kill her for you, Mag. I learned that that is how werewolves show affection to their lovers." She beamed in such a way that almost made me want to gut her on the spot.

Leianne gazed psychotically at the warlock that was almost her hostage. "I believe you're thinking of _cats_ Leianne."

The werewolf girl growled, then tried catching my attention. "Hey, Alexandria _Lighthead_, stop putting the moves on my fiancee or else I'll put you six feet under _myself_."

Maggie glared, visibly angered. "We're not engaged. Stop insisting that we are. We've only been dating for two weeks. And don't threaten Alexandria, she's a sweet girl. She'd never harm me, and she knows that we're together. There's no need to be so rude to her."

Inside I could feel a fuzzy rush of heat erupt in my core. Maggie was defending me, and siding with me. I felt like I was in a dream, and I could barely help but want to run over to her and hold her until the sun went down. After a few moments of watching them whisper to each other, Maggie looked to almost be in tears. "We won't be seeing you again, Alexandria." Leianne spat out as she tugged hard on her girlfriend's limp arm.

"Hey, what do you mean?" I glared, storming over to the werewolf. She simply shrugged.

"You try to steal my girlfriend, you never get to see her again. Now come on, Mag. We have some _activities_ to be getting to. Spring cleaning, you know." She gave a horrifying grin as she violently tugged on Maggie's arm. The warlock let out a shriek after a loud crack broke the almost silence that we had.

My eyes shot open wide, and I ran to Maggie, pulling her away from Leianne and setting her on the ground. "Maggie, where are you hurt?!" I asked frantically, checking the arm that the werewolf had been abusing.

"My lower arm. . . ow ow ow . . ." She moaned in pain, looking up into my eyes. I caressed her cheek as I saw Isiah and Jacie run out through the corner of my eye.

"Who's hurt?" Jacie cried out, carrying a first aid kit. Isiah traveled behind her, worry present on his pale face.

Maggie was crying softly, as I looked down to see the damage. Her lower arm had been broken near the the wrist, blood seeped out onto her ripped tank top as I noticed a part of her bone sticking out. It looked worse than the damage any demon could do. I was on the verge of crying before I realized that the warlock was smiling.

"A-Alexandria . . . thank you for your concern . . . I can fix it myself, though . . ." Maggie stated, smiling weakly as she rose her left hand and started magicking her wound. In a few minutes of silence, she had healed herself and gotten up with my help.

Her finger pointed menacingly at Leianne as she started out a fight. Golden-green eyes turned a dark lime color, and a scowl was now curled upon her face.

"Leianne, you know what, this is why I don't ever want to spend time with you anymore! You are always there hurting me and others around you, even if you don't know it! Why do you think that you're so amazing?! Is it because you can hurt people brutally, or because you think being strong makes you a valuable person?! You aren't! You're only dating me because you think you are now the alpha of the pack ever since Praetor was attacked! Why do you even try to pull the whole '_I love you_' shit when you don't even know what my birthday is, or that I hate your style of sex?! I'm done with you, you hear me?! DONE WITH YOU."

Maggie dropped her right arm, panting heavily. Jacie and Isiah just stared at the warlock, and I stood in complete awe. I didn't know Maggie could tell it to people like that. I safely stood back, letting her have her room. She looked back at me, then smiled.

"Alexandria, thank you for everything you have done today. Keep an eye on her, and she'll be fine in a week or two." She stated, resting a thin, ring-laden hand on my shoulder. I gave her a smile, and she whispered into my ear.

"Come over tomorrow when Leianne has taken her stuff out of my apartment. I have a few things for us to talk about." She stated, placing a light kiss on my ear before pulling away. How many more areas on my body was she going to kiss before she finally reached my lips, like I craved?

I could tell she knew, since she gave me a smile before turning around to pinch Leianne's ear hard. She pulled her away, like a puppy when they did something bad. It was obvious that Leianne had done something bad, but I wasn't going to point it out. The two were out of sight in about five minutes before I turned to look at Isiah and Jacie. They were gone.

After sighing slightly, I turned around to go into the Institute before I noticed something. A folded up piece of lavender paper.

_To Alexandria_, it read. I was almost hesitant to open it. How could I know that it wasn't from Leianne pretending to be Maggie? I simply slipped it into my jeans pocket and walked back into the Institute, the paper feeling like it was burning a hole straight through the dyed-black denim and into the hand that rested on my leg.

-

It was now nighttime, and I opened up the paper fearlessly. With just a simple sniff, I could smell the sandalwood perfume that Maggie had worn. I smiled, and continued with the note.

_Dear Alexandria,_

I haven't been properly introduced to you yet, but hopefully in the following days you can tell me how we became acquainted. I swear, I would remember someone as beautiful as you.

After I had read that, I noticed something. New words were writing themselves onto the paper. Was it a fire message?

_Alex, I hope to see you tomorrow at noon. If you have other plans at that time, I won't bother, but I really want to see you soon and discuss me being single. I think you'd like it a __lot__._

- Maggie Bane, The High Warlock of Brooklyn

**A/N: Well, this took me about two weeks to write, but I don't regret it. I love how this turned out, and I hope some of you enjoy this. I added the action just to keep your attention, in case you don't care for Maggie and Leianne. I personally don't, but hey, I have to write about their relationship. It's quite tragic in my opinion. Anyway, this story shall most likely have it's next installment published sometime mid to late this month, if I procrastinate. I may just begin another this same day because I'm getting back into it. Thank you for reading my story and author's note! **


End file.
